The Toergar System
The Toergar system was a feudal system that was used to govern Kymuria from its founding in 0KF until it was replaced by the Imperial System by Cyroth An-Bagranthar in 734KF. Origins The origins of The Toergar System are truly ancient, the archaic system was perhaps the first Ideology. Founded by now legendary King Huw the Great, The Toergar system advocates a strict hierarchy, loyalty from serf to noble, and noble to royal, is the founding principle of this structure. Moving away from Ancient Kym and settling the new lands of Kymuria was a struggle for the founding Kymurians. The mainly hunter-gatherer roots of the first Kymurians did not well suit the new demands of the new nobility. King Huw was not disheartened by the resistance which he faced in his attempts to found an agricultural civilisation, instead he pledged land to those that followed him and left those who did not in peace. The prosperity enjoyed by those who followed King Huw (as a result of successive farming gluts) quickly converted those who had chose not to do so. Every year party after party of Kymurian settlers would push further and further north, settling lands promised to them by Huw. Progression Though founded by King Huw, the Toergar system morphed itself as time went, from one dynasty to another and from one king to the next. The system remained in place for centuries and most historians credit the Toergar system for being the linchpin for Kymurian success and eventual dominance over Panguilla. The Toegar system afforded much autonomy to the nobility so that they may govern the land how they see fit, this was both the reason for its success and eventual collapse. Over the centuries different cultures in different regions began to emerge, due to the autonomy afforded by the system, this would allow for customs of different regions to develop independent of any central authority. Eventually the differences in cultures would create so much of a rift from region to region that it could be argued every rebellion since the War Of The Fields has its origins in the Toegar System. Despite providing both security and prosperity to countless millions of peoples over many centuries, the system eventually collapsed due to its inability to control the very own nobility it helped foster. In Modern Times The Toegar system is very closely linked to conservative factions, namely House Flores, who praise various attributes of the system, mainly its autonomy(though it is important to mention that no current political movement advocates for its re-implementation but rather minor attributes of it). Despite the systems proud and long history it has all but vanished from Kymurian politics and Panguilla as a whole (though it could be argued that the ever decreasing rice-barons of SKL run a quasi Toergar system), unlikely to see any kind of revival, the Toegar System is confined to the history books. Probably the most steadfast aspect of the Toergar System are Squires. Squires were city-dwelling commoners who excersised some form of power or control over the urban populace, they were appointed by nobled to run that city or town on their behalf, since nobles were generally trained to administer agricultural and ladowning prosects. In return, Squires received a large salary and often a minor peerage at the end of their lives. Squires survived the Imperial transition and continue to function in Panguilla, although their power is far diminished from what it once was, with military governors or elected officials managing law and order. Under the Toegar system, Squires were usually free to administer their own justices, which led to corruption and brutality in some regions. Category:Ideology